


被缚的普罗米修斯

by Heline_Zhang



Series: 纽约之神 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heline_Zhang/pseuds/Heline_Zhang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>而我也必将有一天获得阿斯加德王座的全部智慧，成为Thor Allfather。在无限的世界与可能之中，这将是我唯一注定的命运。</p>
            </blockquote>





	被缚的普罗米修斯

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [自白——美国队长](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/106893) by sjax001. 



01

对于一个退伍老兵而言，纽约的冬天寒冷、严酷、丑陋——除非你有超级士兵血清，或者你是Tony Stark的朋友。

这是个周四，复仇者们的电影之夜。自从猎鹰加入之后就执意将这一天变成美国队长的流行文化课堂，而黑寡妇保证了每个人都会到场。Bruce坐在离放映机最远的豆袋上，Tony显然觉得他比电影更有趣。鹰眼不断从Sam手中的碗里挑爆米花吃。Natasha靠在Steve身上取暖。到电影结束的时候，她看上去像是睡着了，Clint一半身体从沙发上滑了下去。Steve虽然知道黑寡妇其实多半不会在这里如此放松，但他还是轻手轻脚地把Natasha在沙发上摆成一个更舒服的姿势，并且扯了一条毯子裹住她。

他走到阳台上，其他复仇者并没有打扰他。他可以轻松从港口跑到中央公园，电影马拉松却让他感到疲倦。任何一个人想要用几个月补上70年的故事都会把自己搅得一团混乱不是吗，哪怕他有四倍理解力也一样。纽约光彩夺目、寒冷彻骨地在他脚下展开。这景象让他感到头晕目眩。以前他站在舞台那么高的地方都会觉得不安——他不喜欢舞台的高度把他隔离起来。而现在他却一个人站在纽约最高的摩天大楼上。他在这里显得如此格格不入。

Thor在地球上也是那么特立独行。Thor也听不懂40年代之后的玩笑（看在上帝份上，无论哪个年代的幽默Thor都很难理解。）但是这些似乎从来没有困扰过雷霆之神，他无需刻意来“学习中庭文化”，他们的同伴也对Thor的盲目抱着一种宽容好笑的爱，虽然这位神祇总是不在地球。Steve想，感到一阵轻微的嫉妒。

 

“美国队长，我的朋友，你为何在这里独自经受凛冽寒风？”Steve回过神来的时候，神祇手握雷神之锤降落在复仇者大厦宽敞的天台上。他走上前去，和这位外星的朋友握手拥抱。

“Thor！你回来了，阿斯加德一切都好？”

雷霆之神并未立刻回答，而是用自己的手掌拂过Steve裸露在外的脸颊，检查他是否被一月的阴冷侵袭。Steve紧贴着Thor健壮有力的赤裸的胳膊。他自己的新陈代谢足以让他足以耐受低温和潮湿，但是Thor身为神的好处就在于他根本不会被地球的寒冷困扰。Steve隔着自己的衣服感受到雷神身上跳动的温度，忍不住轻叹一口气。

Thor在他手腕内侧找到自己满意的热度，然后才说：“此事十分复杂。Odin如今疲惫虚弱，而Loki正置身于王座之上。”

Steve瞪大了眼睛：“你是说Loki正掌握着阿斯加德？什么时候？他做了什么？你是被他赶出来的吗，我们要怎么帮你，也许做不到太多……”

雷神举起一只手，“队长，我对你的慷慨相助十分感激，也毫不怀疑复仇者们的英勇无畏和聪明才智。但我并非被驱逐，我自己选择了放弃王位。”

Steve感到迷惑不解，“你难道就让Loki来治理九大国度吗？”

“Rogers队长，我可以向你保证，Loki目前对你的子民并无恶意。对九大国度的其他生灵亦然。”

“那么你呢？”

“正如我之前所言，此事十分复杂。”

“你能否解释？”

Thor犹豫了一下，“Steve，我的朋友。Loki如今确实置身王座，但是九大国度的父神还是Odin。这是写在世界树根基上的法则。Odin以自身为献祭获得世界树的力量，只要他一天还活着，他的统治就不会被撼动。而我也必将有一天获得阿斯加德王座的全部智慧，成为Thor Allfather。在无限的世界与可能之中，这将是我唯一注定的命运。”

“可是你不是说你放弃了王位吗？”

“没错，Steve Rogers。而我感到高兴Loki创造了这样一个机会。在这短短的一瞬间，让我能够拥有选择。”

美国队长惊疑不定地、困惑地看着雷神摘下自己的头盔，兴高采烈地哼着某首古老的战歌走进热烈辉煌的复仇者大厦的屋檐之下，带着复仇者们熟悉的那种单纯的甚至带点傻气的的热诚坦率。他穿着红色的披风、披着银色的铠甲，比Steve更高更大。而这一刻他站在复仇者们的门槛上，Steve想，却镶嵌得那么合适。

 

02

与雷神不同，成为美国队长不是Steve Rogers无可逃避的命运。但是很少有人知道，成为美国队长也不是Steve的梦想。他想要为这个国家所有美好的事物去奋斗，但他没想过成为穿着星条旗的人。

这是好的。和每一个人一样，Steve也喜欢受人尊敬。无疑他完美地履行美国队长的责任为他赢得了这种尊敬。当Clint和Sam无条件信任地站在他身边时，当他注意到Tony闪烁不定的，憧憬与欣赏的目光时，当他感到可敬的Phil Coulson毫无掩饰的敬意时，他为自己感到骄傲。这是他所争取的，这是他所应得的。

美国队长不自我怀疑。Steve Rogers对自己说。既然他已经成为人们的理想、信念和激励，那么他就应该竭尽所能去保护这理想。

但是这个想法仍然有时让他害怕。美国队长不应该害怕，但是Steve却害怕总有一天Steve Roger将不复存在。他不害怕Steve Roger会被人遗忘，但他害怕他还活着，却已经没有人记得Steve Rogers还活着。

“为什么？”Thor问他。

“我为这个想法感到羞愧。”Steve回答。

“但是这有什么区别呢？我的朋友Stark是Anthony，也是钢铁人。Romanoff特工是Natasha，也是黑寡妇。你是Steve，也是美国队长。这有什么区别呢？”

Steve一时感到语塞。

“如果你的朋友忘记了这一点，提醒他们。但你并非害怕他们忘记了你，你害怕自己忘记了自己。你害怕你忘记了你的平凡的渴望，只剩下追求正义的标签。敌人永远无法困住你，但你却害怕被自己束缚。你怕你追求的理想终将毁掉你自由的理想。”

“Yes。”

“不用担心，Steve Rogers，”雷霆之神将一只手放在他肩膀之上，“我会记住的。如果你失掉了自己的记忆，我将帮你将其寻回。”

“谢谢你，Thor。”Steve真心实意地说。

“你无须担心自己不自由。”雷神庄严地说，“我赋予你自由。”

Steve握住Thor的手臂。他看到在雷霆之神湛蓝得毫无瑕疵的眼睛之中，藏着世界上全部不为人知的细节。他看到过去、现在和未来，宇宙的每一种可能性，全部的美德和全部的污秽。

 

 

END


End file.
